My Name is Ezekiel
by Imagi
Summary: It was a simple suggestion. How about you write to a Pen Pal? The teacher at Playa des Losers 2 asked. So Ezekiel did. He hoped for just one reply. Instead he got more then he bargained for. D is for DAREDEVIL. :D Wish Imagi happy B-day on the 3rd! :D
1. WOT'S A PEN PAL EH?

_**My Name is Ezekiel**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer:

Do not own. Just a fan of Ezekiel who wants him to get the chances that TDI and TDA never gave to him.

_**Pairings:**_ Don't know yet. ;)

_**Rating:**_ I'm saying usual T for Teen.

_**Additional Info: **_This is an ABC challenge and it will revolve around the different adventures of Ezekiel, his Pen Pals and the characters of Total Drama Island.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Wot's a Pen pal eh?_**

* * *

Ezekiel was short, brunet and homeschooled. He also spoke 8 languages. Not that anyone would know since he hardly spoke in the first place in the rare times he was around the other Total Drama cast members.

Third time may normally be a charm for most, but for the naïve farm boy it had been otherwise. His single attempt at trying to fit in had been to say the least a disaster and the consequences had carried on past the first season.

_

* * *

_

During the briefcase challenge there had been a minor ray of hope. Two of the eleven girls had forgiven him and had allowed him on their team. Unfortunately the joy he felt was relatively short lived.

_Most of the time he had tried to speak resorted in a quick shush from the girl Beth and an annoyed look from the other girl Lindsay. While Ezekiel might not be as knowledgeable about teenage slingshots as the others he was getting better with each passing day._

_And he knew he had a long way to go. The abandonment by his teammates in their quest to obtain the case had driven the point home. Dejected he had walked away from the dock unnoticed by everyone as usual. _

* * *

In the midst of Courtney's lawsuit, threats from Eva and constant complaints from the newly minted Season 2 cast, life had gone on as usual. Or as much as one could while being stuck on a reality TV show now against their will.

And the newly appointed teachers now at Playa des Losers 2 were a part of that change. While most had groaned and grumbled over it, the rest relished the chance of continuing their education with a legitimate one on one instructor.

In fact it had been one of those underpaid, under respected teacher grads that had approached the outcast homeschooler one day with an interesting idea, though once again the true meaning went over Ezekiel's head.

"Why would someone need someboody to hold pens foor them eh?" Ezekiel questioned innocently. The teacher's eyes widened and he quickly bit back his tongue in an effort to hold back his laughter.

_

* * *

_

It had been several days since the studio teacher made that suggestion and in that time Chris McClain's eagerly awaited Season 2 had managed to crash and burn before it even began much to the delight of Eva and Courtney.

"_Faulty army drill or not, that studio death trap becoming a mere crater in the ground was actually a good thing. Now you can do a recast and make sure those who WEREN'T and SHOULD BE on the next season ARE and those who SHOULD NOT are swiftly removed from competition. ESPECIALLY those who CHEAT."_

_Courtney said in a matter of fact tone finishing it off with a pointed look at a certain glass wearing geek. Needless to say Courtney's subtle jab at Harold had not gone unnoticed and LeShawna immediately came to her boyfriend's defense._

* * *

Ezekiel cringed in remembrance of the resulting argument. Chris of course could care less. Now that everyone was stuck at Playa des Losers 2 awaiting further instructions he took any opportunity for drama that he could get.

And unfortunately for the less then street savvy farm boy, his constant slipups around the other teens had been featured on the "_What you didn't know about Total Drama Island_" Television special.

The homeschooler let out another sigh before he abandoned the pool lounger and headed inside almost crashing into Bridgette in the process. With a warning glare from Geoff and another from the surfer girl, both headed outside.

_

* * *

_

Maybe it was that final encounter that did it. Or the constant memory of his downfall that haunted him relentlessly. Regardless of which he had finally made up his mind. For better or worse he would try.

* * *

Hi,

My Name is Ezekiel.

I'm 16 yrs old and I'm one of the 22 cast members of Total Drama Island.

Most people knoo me as Homeschool

And the person who accidently insulted all eleven girls on the shoo the first toime I spoke up and tried to fit in with the others.

Boot I'm much moor then that.

I'm smart eh.

Mom and Dad say I read almoost at college level.

And I actually knoo 8 languages.

Sure I might knoo more aboot making a perfect crumb cake moor then I do aboot being around other teens, boot I'm trying real hard eh.

Well…moor then I did befoor.

I'm hooping whoever gets this will reply back

I promise I'll write back if you do.

It would be kinda noice to have a real friend even if yoor across the world.

Maybe I could even visit! I would noot mind! And it wood…

It wood get me away froom people who doon't loike me…boot foirst I joost want a friend.

Please write me eh.

Ezekiel the Home Schooler

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: I have GOT to stop the random story ideas! Oh well…too late now. ;)

Anyway for those who WISH to have their character become Pen Pals with Ezekiel here's the info!

**

* * *

**

Name:

**Age:** While you yourself can be any age your character HAS to be teenage age.

**Location:** Ezekiel, Chef or Chris, Harold and a few of the TDI characters are visiting your character! As Ezekiel's Pen Pal it's your duty to make their stay memorable!

**Looks:** Variety is the spice of life so make them Different! :D

**Stereotype:** Just like no two people are like I don't want 40 different punks, preps and goths. First request gets it! And remember…EZEKIEL'S Pen Pal try not to scar the poor guy anymore then he is on an Izzy adventure. ;)

**Adventure:** You're State or you're Country so YOU name it! Everything from Ballet to Cooking, to NASCAR and Roller Coasters. Since I'm not from your area I'll need details. And while Pen Pals SOMETIMES CAN visit Playa des Losers to drag them on said adventure, The TDI crew will always meet the Pen Pal(s) at the Airport or at the location of their adventure.

**Harold:** He is in ALL of the Pen Pal adventures. Why? Read the first chapter **Angel**. ;)

**Character Choice:** You get to choose the Show Guardian (Chef or Chris) and 1 of the campers to join them. The rest (if any) are random. Fav Camper, Neutral or Underdog. One of these will be chosen.

**ABC:** ABC challenge! I'm doing the Pen Pals in terms of their adventure. So say your character is Timothy who takes them to the Hockey ring and another character is Dina who takes them to Universal Studios to see the Dinosaurs. Dino would be done first. Get it? ;)

**Credit:** I Own MY Pen Pals, but character Pen Pals created by you I give full credit to.

* * *

Well I think that's it…hope you guys liked the story so far…I rushed it a bit admittedly but I hope you'll like. And I hope you'll participate. :)

And reminder…23: The Road to Total Drama Retro is on HOLD until I have 10 reviews. I really hate to do so but reviews are my inspiration to continue and I am slowly loosing inspiration. :(

Imagi


	2. ANGEL

_Quick Note: Ezekiel speaks Spanish. Here are the translations that I found so hopefully they are right._

_1. Rare. Just how you like it Ezekiel._

_2. This the last one so try not to let the angry ones take it this time_

_3. You should not let them push you around like that._

_4. I made the mistakes. Until I make up for them...I just have to take my punishment like a man._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Two: ANGEL

* * *

_**I'm loosing myself**_

_**Trying to compete**_

_**With everyone else**_

_**Instead of just being me**_

It was mid afternoon at Playa des Losers 2 and studio school was done for the day. The entire cast of Total Drama Island had wasted no time and headed immediately to the outdoor pool area to relax and replenish.

Their first stop of course was the newly restored buffet. Courtney was at the head of the long line pulling a freshly made salad onto her tray as she calmly waited for her shrimp entrée from the resort cook.

Receiving it, the Type A moved onwards allowing the next in line, Cody and Heather to place their orders. Though the cook rapidly went through each miscellaneous specialty order with unmatched skill, the wait was still unbearable for some.

The winner of Season One, Owen was at the very end of the group of teens much to his own chagrin. The lovable 296 pounds of the joy leaned out of the line and tried to look ahead only to be once again pulled back with a jerk.

Turning puppy dog eyes to his companions/guards he tried once again to appeal to their better nature. "Ohh! French Fries! Sandwiches! The sensuous aroma of a specially marinated porterhouse lightly dashed with pepper …Why oh why do I have to be the last one to eat?!"

Owen whined out unhappily. Eva let out a scoff and faced forward while Duncan gave the large blonde a look of disbelief. Oh gee…I don't know…maybe it was because you off balanced the main table?!"

"And after the staff member told you several times to wait for one lousy minute while he fixed it?" Eva added her two cents with the punk nodding in agreement. Owen let out a nervous chuckle.

"Awww…come on guys! The whole buffet "accidentally" launching itself in the air and ending up in the pool was a complete fluke! As well as a tragic waste of food. Anyone could have done it."

"Only if their name was Owen. Heather sneered as she walked by her plate piled high with exotic delicacies." The heavyweight happy let out a cry at the sight and reached for the plate only for the queen bee to quickly move it out of the way.

"And in case you had forgotten it ended up with a certain forfeiture of certain outdoor privileges for ALL the participants of TDI." Courtney added with a frown as she also passed by with Geoff who nodded vigorously.

"Cha! Like we were sooo lucky to get the pool, buffet and the hot tub back after two weeks. Which was mega harsh." Geoff declared before scratching his head in confusion. "Wasn't it supposed to be longer?"

The CIT's face darkened. "Two months, Two weeks, and Two days after the next Total Drama whatever starts. And it was ONLY with continuous petitioning, sucking up and lawyer intervention that insured that this unfair VIOLATION of our rights was promptly remedied."

Courtney's proud smile faded as she stared into Owen's eyes. "Which is WHY we have taken the proper steps to make sure a possible reoccurrence of the infamous accidental dumping of Chris's imported sunscreen along with OUR special buffet are NOT repeated any time soon."

Owen quickly nodded recognizing the subtly obvious threat. "Good." The overachiever stated firmly before turning her attention towards Duncan. "Oh by the way the cook said he only made a few of the steak special. Not that I care or anything."

* * *

"Medio raro. Justo cómo usted lo quiere Ezekiel. "***1*** Manuel announced cheerfully to the boy standing there quietly while he added the finishing touches to his popular "made only once in a blue moon" steak special.

"Gracias eh!"

It was in these rare moments that the constant look of fear and wariness had momentarily banished themselves from the homeschooler and he responded back, the smile on his face briefly touching his eyes.

Manuel smiled back. "Este es el último así que no deje que los enojados considerar este momento."***2* **The Mexican cook mock chided earning a faint blush from the teen. Holding the plate out he waited for Ezekiel to take it.

The prairie boy's hands had scarcely touched the plate only for it to be yanked away. "Thanks for saving my place Homeschool!" Duncan cackled walking away with his steak. Ezekiel bit his bottom lip while his fists shook a little.

The cook shook his head. "Usted no debe dejar presionar demasiado de eso." ***3***Ezekiel just looked back with lusterless grey eyes. "Cometí el error. Hasta que constituyen para ellos ... Sólo tengo que tomar mi castigo como un hombre." ***4***

Manuel's own eyes hardened. Ignoring the other waiting teens, he leaned closer and muttered something to the short homeschooler. While said teens complained about the additional wait, one looked on in interest.

And he noticed the small brunet reel back in shock. Without another foreign word, Ezekiel abandoned his tray and ran off unnoticed as usual. "I might not know whatever language that white boy was speakin but somethings got him all up and excited."

Startled, Harold turned around to face his friend/almost girlfriend. He then grinned. As a veteran member of Ti Joe's Taekwondo and Nina Sue's Ninjitsu I could find out if you'd like LeShawna."

_

* * *

_

Dear Pen Pal,

_My name is Megan and I'm 16 yrs old. I have a mother and father, a dog named Buster, an older brother Ben and twin younger sisters named Angie and Susie. _

_Ben is a doctor and Angie and Susie are prodigies at the age of 5 according to my parents and Einstein's East the advance education school downtown. But me?_

_I'm just a nobody. _

…_I'm Serious! Most people at my school…well they just walk by me. I've tried sports, and photography, student council and even dance club. But I'm always unnoticed. Like…Like I wasn't even there in the first place. _

_I guess that's why my teacher suggested Pens across the World. Write a letter to a future Pen Pal, copy it twice and twice more and see what happens._

_According to Ms. Martin (She's my teacher) my letters will be sent all over the world to five random people. If I'm super lucky all five will reply back. I'm not holding my breath._

_After all…I'm nobody special._

_Megan the Nobody_

Ezekiel's mouth had dropped open as he read the letter and his heart pounded in a combination of exertion and excitement. Someone had written back to him. Even more he felt an immediate kinship with this Megan girl. Placing the letter down on his bed he reached for his notepad.

* * *

"_My school report on Influential Television Shows is about the mega popular reality show called "Total Drama Island." Which involves 22 different teens with all different like stereotypes and stuff with the OMG best couple EVER…Duncan and Courtney! See he's this punk and she's this CIT…which is Counselor in training by the way and-"_

Megan let out another yawn as she tried to stay awake. But every word from perfect Stella's fangirlish obsessed paper caused her eyelids to droop further and further and with a thump her head hit the desk.

"MEGAN THOMPSON!"

The blissful seconds of peace were abruptly shattered forcing her to return back to reality. The tiny brunette's face burned with embarrassment from her classmate's laughter while Stella rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Luckily for Megan the class bell rang ending the blonde's report for the day. In the back of her mind she heard the teacher say something about continuing the reports tomorrow as she gathered up her things.

Quietly she headed towards the door only for Ms. Martin to call her name again. Letting off a soft sigh, she detoured back towards the stern teacher. Before she could say a word Ms. Martin held up an envelope bearing her name.

"Your Pen Pal was eager to write back. He or She sent the letter overnight express and even certified it to make sure it was received by the school." The teacher said with a smile as she watched the student trace the letters of her name.

Megan slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and unaware of her surroundings started to read it to herself out loud. "Hi, My Name is Ezekiel. I'm 16 yrs old and I'm one of the 22 cast members of…TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND?!!"

Megan suddenly screeched out her eyes wide in shock. Quickly her eyes skimmed the rest of the words before the hand holding the letter fell limply to her side. "This...this is some kind of joke right? I mean why would a cast member of some reality show write to me? This can't be real!"

Involuntarily she found her eyes traveling to Stella Jacobs's many posters littering the table closest to the teacher's desk. Ignoring the ones of a stuck up brunet and a pierce laden punk, Megan focused in on the sole group picture.

Next to each full color posing teenager was a name followed by a short description. Quickly she glanced over the guys trying to figure out who her possible Pen Pal could be. Instantly she dismissed the pretty boy, punk, jock and party guy.

For a brief moment her finger lingered on a lanky red head wearing glasses, but the name was wrong. Inwardly she let out another sigh as for one brief moment she wished she actually had watched the show.

"Trent..no…Owen..definitely not…DJ? Cody? No and close but no…" Then she noticed the last of the eleven boys. Despite it being summer he wore a thick olive colored jacket and a blue toque topped the brunet mullet.

Megan let out a gasp as she read the teen's name Ezekiel, followed by the words Crude Sexist who's only saving grace was saving Courtney from an unfair elimination. Eyes wide she turned to face her teacher.

"He really is…TV…star…famous…writing to me…" Ms. Martin smiled at her student's broken words and calmly held up a pad of stationary. "So why don't you write back?"

_

* * *

_

Next Day

Mail Call! Chef Hatchet bellowed out wandering into the game room at Playa des Losers 2 with a wheelbarrow piled high with mail bags, letters and packages. In his usual fashion he started to fling them to the gathered campers.

"Punk! Chicken! Bear Bait and Head Soldier!" The Chef yelled out heaving the mail bags to Duncan, Cody, Gwen and forcibly silencing the CIT as she ranted once again about being called a chicken.

Packages went to Harold, Cody and DJ while the rest received letters, all except for Ezekiel. Though he had expected such, the homeschooler was more then a little disappointed. With an inaudible sigh he started to shuffle back outside the room.

"And Homeschool!" Chef Hatchet yelled pulling another mail sack out of nowhere and flung it at the unprepared prairie boy. Ezekiel let out a cry as something heavy landed on his back forcing him harshly to the floor into darkness.

Ignoring the shocked looks of the campers, the burly assistant walked over to the unconscious teen with a clipboard. "Hate mail and lots of it! It's certified so you'll need to sign for it. Soldier? Oh for the love of! Someone wake him up and make sure he signs that paper!"

_**

* * *

**_

Don't know where to turn

_**I've been stuck in this routine**_

_**I need to change my ways**_

_**Instead of always being weak**_

While the homeschooler recovered from his unexpected nap, Harold had decided to sort his mail. Letters addressed to "Mr. Sexist", "Misogyny Male" and "You stupid stupid pig" were promptly opened and with a scowl Harold crushed them into oblivion.

Other letters from his parents and ones marked with a strange blue symbol of two crossed pens were alphabetized. "Let's see…Tawni, Steven, Sam, Sammi…Sapphire, Pepper, Benny, Penny, Kenny, Josh, GOSH!"

The nerd smiled. "About time my brother Bass got some mail other then all that never ending wave of hatred. A groan behind him brought the lanky teen back to reality. Ezekiel groaned in discomfort as he opened his eyes.

Gradually his vision came into focus and he recognized the red head sitting on the edge of his bed holding a few letters in his hand. "Why are you in my room eh?" He questioned wincing from the throbbing of both his back and head.

Harold grinned. "After Chef knocked you out with the mail bag I took the liberality of helping you back to your room as well as sorting through your mail so you didn't accidentally read one of those IDIOTS! Hate letters and sorted out both family and the ones crossed diagonally with pens."

At the mention of the last, Ezekiel quickly sat up letting out a cry of pain in the process. Ignoring the other boy's hands on his shoulders trying to gently force him to lie back down, he reached for the letters.

Eventually a compromise was made. Ezekiel laid back down while Harold opened the first letter and pulled out a picture of a very short yet skinny brunette. Megan Thompson was scrawled across the bottom in black ink.

Megan's hair was just barely longer then Courtney's but unlike the CIT's her hair was in a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck. Blue eyes half hidden by oval glasses gazed at them as the girl smiled weakly at the camera partially hidden by the baggy sweatshirt she wore over a pair of old jeans.

_Dear Ezekiel,_

_I told you I was nobody special. But since I now know what you look like I thought it was only fair._

_But a Pen Pal from a REALITY TV SHOW?! I'm still reeling. And now I guess I'll have to watch your show._

_According to Stella Jacobs (She's the head cheerleader and of course the most popular girl in school) Total Drama Island is the most watched show ever. She even did a presentation today…that's how I saw your picture._

_But I usually never believe what I see on TV. A letter of truth is worth ten false television sitcoms if that makes sense._

_Well there are exceptions…like those singing shows. It's true up until the audience voting. After that it's favoritism. Who looks the hottest in a mini skirt and who can belt out a soprano worthy of making even Simon Cowellell cry._

_I've got a decent voice, but not one that can do that. From what I overheard from Stella and the popular table supposedly auditions are going to be held in Chicago three weeks from now._

_Stella is going. So are all the cheerleaders and football players to route her on. I guess that explains the whole bursting into song thing she has done since Monday. It's Thursday now._

_I'm not trying out. Why would I when I'll just get laughed at?_

_Megan_

_Chicago, IL _

* * *

It had been three weeks since Ezekiel had received that first mail bag and many more had followed much to the surprise of the other contestants. Ezekiel signed the clipboard handed to him and proceeded to sort through the mail wherever he was at the time.

And a pattern had emerged. Hate letters he gave to a grinning Izzy, but what she would do with them no one would want to know, Packages and letters from home were set aside and ones marked with the blue pens he went through immediately.

Today was no different. The moment Ezekiel noticed Megan's letter he put aside the rest of his mail and practically tore the envelope apart in his eagerness.

_I took your advice and the tape recorder you sent me to the audition two days ago. I got inside the Convention Center, showed her my infirmation and took my number. I can't tell you how many times I listened to your recorded words._

_You can do it, Shoot it out of audition place, Don't let those jerks get to you, you'll do fine._

_And I was. For the first two hours anyway. Then I ran into Stella and her entourage._

_What she said…I think I preferred being a nobody._

_Needless to say Stella got the golden ticket, her friends Clarissa and Teresa got the golden tickets, the football team and cheerleaders cheered and well I made a mistake and was apparently delusional thinking I could sing._

_Megan_

_Chicago, IL_

The smile on Ezekiel's face vanished and his eyes darkened as he continued to read his hands shook.

"Ezekiel?"

The pressure on the paper was too much and it ripped in half. Ezekiel looked at it with wide eyes before focusing in on his tablemates. "She chickened oot on her dream joost cause of some jerk and her friends."

With a scowl he left the restaurant leaving many unanswered questions behind.

_

* * *

_

Dear Ezekiel,

_Which every brag filled day and proud flourish of the golden tickets more and more I just want to shove it down their throats. Stella's especially. _

_But in the end I have no one to blame but myself._

_I might have another chance though. My dad, mister big business man himself, well he's going on a business trip to New York. The next auditions for America Idol are there next week._

_Homework done or not dad will never let me go just to try out again. Not on a school day and certainly not for some two bit singing contest. So I'll just tell him I'm meeting you at the LaGuardia airport._

_Please Ezekiel?! I can't go with my Dad if I'm not meeting you and even if I'm not I'm going to loose my confidence again if someone is not there to support me. _

_Megan_

_Chicago, IL _

* * *

_Canada _

_Airport _

_6:00 a.m._

"I have only one thing to say about this. Boy you're crazy. Harold you're even crazier for going along with this and me? I'm the craziest for going along with you two in the first place!" LeShawna complained as she placed her red backpack on the conveyer belt.

_

* * *

_

It had started with the insomnia. For some reason her ability to detect when someone was going to do something stupid was ringing in full force.

_Giving up on sleep, she had dressed in her usual clothes and sat in one of the squishy hotel chairs reading a fashion magazine. It was there that she spotted the reason for her inability to sleep. Both Harold and Ezekiel were awake and heading right towards a cab parked outside._

_Her first question was where. After that were the how and the why. As her wannabe boyfriend and the homeschooler explained that they were traveling to New York to visit Ezekiel's Pen Pal who was also traveling to New York for a singing competition._

_In the back of her mind the sassy female felt a headache coming on. "Uh huh. And does Chris even know what you two knuckleheads have planned? Both boys shook their heads while LeShawna sighed. Why do I know I'm going to regret this?"_

_

* * *

_

Flight 218 from Vancouver Canada to New York now boarding.

LeShawna was brought back from the memory by the sound of the intercom and Harold. "Everyone got their passports ready?" The auburn haired male grinned holding up his passport while Ezekiel did the same.

LeShawna frowned, but flashed the colored book at her wannabee boyfriend. She then fixed the other male with a look of annoyance. "This better be the real deal Homeschool. "Ezekiel quickly nodded.

The sister let out another sigh. "I can't believe I'm doin this."

_

* * *

_

New York

_LaGuardia Airport_

_2:00 p.m._

Megan's heart did a rapid tempo as she waited in the line of welcome greeters along with her father. When she discovered the vast time zone difference from Canada to New York her hopes had instantly sunk.

She and her father were supposed to be leaving back to Chicago in one hour. However her adamant pleas on both trying out for America Idol combined with the eagerness to meet her Pen Pal barely won him over.

As the next wave of people approached, Megan jumped up and down trying in vain to see past the taller people in front of her. A loud scream immediately turned her head and the reason soon became clear.

"He did say he was famous." She mused to herself before trying to edge her way into the large crowd that had suddenly gathered around a trio of weary teenagers. After a few quick autographs, security arrived and promptly broke apart the crowd. Seeing her chance Megan quickly approached.

* * *

After an early morning flight, a little over five hours on a plane and a light lunch all 3 of the wayward TDI cast members had been more then happy to stretch their legs as they walked around the large airport.

Having their passports checked once again they were dismissed to go towards Arrivals. "Cool! We're actually in New York City! NYC! The Big Apple! Yes!" Harold cheered raising his arms up in victory.

Ezekiel was similarly overwhelmed. "Mom said this is the state that has the famous Lady Liberty. I wonder if we'll get to see it eh?" Seeing the wonder in the homeschooler's eyes LeShawna chuckled.

"Maybe later. First let's find that Pen Pal girl of yours. She can't be too-Oh hell no!"

OMG!!! IT'S LESHAWNA!!!

TOTALLY WICKED!

HEY IS THAT THE GUY THAT WAS VOTED OFF FIRST?!

The wave of excited fans quickly enveloped them and begged for autographs and pictures. LeShawna rolled her eyes. "Well we did want to want to be famous. Might as well be nice about it."

Fortunately for them security quickly arrived much to the fans disappointment and the TDI stars relief. Before they could take another step a familiar girl walked up smiling nervously. Ezekiel smiled back.

"Noice to finally meet you personally eh!" The homeschooler commented. "So where is that singing contest oof yours? We came all this way to give you confidence and see you with that golden ticket eh."

Megan shuffled her feet and looked at them weakly. "Umm...about that...see I kinda guessed wrong on the time zone thing and-"

_

* * *

_

America Idol Auditions

_New York_

_6:00 a.m._

_Next Day_

It was beyond crowded. It was noisy. And after hearing some of the other wannabee idols sing Megan wanted to bolt. Unlike the last time there were three reasons why she couldn't. And unlike her father, they intended to stay with her til the end.

It couldn't come quick enough.

_

* * *

_

America Idol Auditions

_New York_

_12:00 p.m._

"I can't do this!" Megan moaned out burying her face in hands. The trio sighed. "You can't just let fear ruin your life!" Harold protested while LeShawna nodded. "My sugar baby's got a point. So what if Starla, Starlet whatever and her cronies made it through. You'll make it farther. Ain't no way Zeke here would have come all this way just to have you up and quit!"

"I knoo yoor scared boot you can do this. I'm noot the best at talking too people boot you can do it. Doon't let thoose jerks tell you otherwise. Shoo them joost how you can fly."

Megan just sighed.

_

* * *

_

America Idol Auditions

_New York_

_3:00 p.m._

By now they endured the multiple autographs. And the pictures. And Megan once again losing her confidence and wanting to go home. And now the end was finally in reach. Despite only contestants being allowed in the holding room, an exception was made.

"Who knew Ryan Seacreaststs was a fan of Total Drama?" Harold said with a smile as the quartet sat in the holding room waiting for Megan's name to be called. Then the bomb dropped.

"YOU SOLDIERS ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE! DITCHING YOUR SUPERIOR OFFICERS? FLYING TO NEW YORK WITHOUT AUTORIZATION AND…YOU SOLDIERS ARE GOING TO BE ON SO MUCH KP DUTY WHEN WE GET BACK HOME!"

Chef Hatchet boomed storming into the room with a very testy Chris McClain beside them. Before another word could be spoken, Megan's name was called. Instantly the nobody's eyes went wide and she clung to Ezekiel's arm.

"I can't do this…I can't..."

Ezekiel nodded in understanding. "I came all this way to help you oot, might as be with you as you sing eh."

Megan reluctantly nodded and allowed the homeschooler to lead her from the room into the waiting elevator.

Chris scratched his head in confusion. "Did I miss something here?"

* * *

"I see you brought a little friend with you." Simon drawled looking at her with an extreme expression of disinterest. Megan took a couple of deep breaths before she dared to speak.

"I'm Megan Thompson, I let a jerk talk me out of my audition in Chicago, I'm here in New York, my Pen Pal and his friends flew all the way from a television show in Canada to support me and I'm here to sing."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Homeschooled Country boy from Total Drama Island?" Ezekiel slowly nodded. "Great. Stand off to the side…Megan you sing now."

Maybe it was something in those stern eyes. Or the look of complete boredom and utter disregard for her very being. It could have been the memory of the bragging Stella. All Megan knew was in that moment was she was going to prove then and there why she would be the next America Idol.

With her eyes locked on Simon Cowellell she started to sing.

_**She loved him like he was**_

_**The last man on Earth**_

_**Gave him everything she ever had**_

_**He'd break her spirit down**_

_**Then come lovin' up on her**_

_**Give a little**_

_**Then take it back**_

_**She'd tell him about her dreams**_

_**He'd just shoot em down**_

_**Lord he loved to make her cry**_

_**You're crazy for believing**_

_**You'll ever leave the ground**_

_**He said, only angels know how to fly**_

* * *

"So seeing that Ezekiel, Harold and LeShawna are actually participants on moi's show and they created DRAMA like there supposed to...I'm going to have to request at least partial footage of any and all antics here to be used on a future Total Drama something or other."Chris grinned.

In the background Chef, Harold and LeShawna groaned as Chris once again tried to gain the footage of this morning's escapades.

_**

* * *

**_

With a broken wing

_**She carries her dream**_

_**Man you ought to see her**_

_**Fly**_

With that last sustained note, Megan felt her energy leave her and she started to fall forward. Ezekiel let out a yelp before bolting forward. Supporting the short girl he turned to face the judges with a grin.

"I hope you won't need to be carried out each time you sing." Simon drawled causing Megan to chuckle weakly."

* * *

While he might be a fan of Total Drama Island, Ryan Seacreststs had never been more relieved to get word of the elevator finally descending. Expecting a positive outcome he waited patiently for the door to open.

The door slammed open and Megan once again started to fall forward this time in the arms of Chef. "Baby doll are you okay?" LeShawna questioned worriedly at the emotional teen. Megan smiled through her tears.

"I don't know who he is, but thank you so much for holding me up and I'm so breaking into tears and can someone call my Dad cause I'm going to Hollywood and I think I dropped my ticket and- "

Megan's words trailed off as she continued to sob in Chef's arms while everyone watched. Ezekiel meanwhile walked through the door with Megan's dropped ticket.

As the homeschooler blinked in disbelief, Chris grinned. "Emotional Basket Case! Nice! Zeke my man anytime you're Pen Pal wants you to visit or vise versa...Heck! I won't stop you!"

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Whew! This one was looong! And Megan Thompson is mine so ask if you'd like to use her.

Continuing: Songs are Demi Lovato "Believe in Me", and Martina McBride's "A Broken Wing" do not own and In the same way Chris did with Ryan's Seacrest's name I did the same with American Idol and Simon Cowell's. ;)

Pens across the world is fanmade for what I know same with Einstein's East. ;)

As far as Pen Pals go...Heck I still need a few more! Also the ABC challenge has been changed slightly…Museum, Mall, Mayhem…lots of M's!

So now letters will be according to Pen Pal activities, Pen Pal name, or the Pen Pal's location. Hopefully that will work a bit better. And yes it will be more obvious…though Megan singing Broken Wing kinda counts…

Anyway A! Angel! Done! :D

B is for…

Reviews keep me motivated to write more and sometimes write long nice chapters like this so please send them my way! And thanks to those who did review! I write faster with inspiration! :)

And again 23: The Road to Total Drama Retro is on HOLD until I have 10 reviews. It's not worth me putting in a nice long chapter like the above if I don't have the inspiration to write in the first place.

Imagi


	3. BOSTON

_**Chapter Three: BOSTON **_

_**

* * *

**_

Turn the pages we'll write another chapter

_**Be the last one standing**_

_**Burn those bridges down**_

_**And we'll never go back**_

_**No**_

_

* * *

_

Braids of dark brown swayed back and forth rapidly as she shook her head, one of the few and the only girl to have done so. The rest of the class had erupted into cheers and squeals of girlish glee.

"Half-Light? More like Half-Witted." Nina Masons groaned unhappily to herself as the substitute teacher happily put down the Harold Potts DVD in favor of the brain killing drivel that was called Half-Light.

For the umpteenth time she cursed being placed in a science class filled with an overabundance of uber obsessed fan girls. Shooting said girls a dark glare for voting for the horrid movie, Nina searched through her backpack for her salvation.

Pulling out a well worn copy of "Harold Potts and the Halfling Princess" as well as a small flashlight, Nina prepared to tune out the swill of glowing vampires in favor of the magical world of Pigs Blemish.

However when she opened her book, something white fell onto her desk. Blinking in surprise, Nina picked up the object and carefully unfolded it. Turning on her little light and carefully muffling it, she immediately noticed an image of two blue crossed pens and her name carefully written on the front.

After a moment of careful thought it finally hit her. Her teacher Mr. Graves had given it to her last week at the start of Literature class! Vaguely Nina remembered how the overweight yet jolly teacher had signed up the whole class up for the Pen Pal program.

_

* * *

_

While Nina had been thrilled with the opportunity, her classmates were not. Eventually Mr. Graves so called treat became extra credit in hopes of enticing the most reluctant of the group to participate.

_And one by one the letters were written and sent off. Mr. Graves had explained it could be weeks or a month before anyone would get a reply. The very next day there was a first class envelope addressed to her._

_Nina had scarcely removed the smaller envelope from within before her desk was surrounded by teenagers all demanding to see the letter. Exasperated, she had finally folded the letter and stuffed it in one of her books._

* * *

"Well no time like the present." Nina murmured shaking her head of the memory as she tore off the top to the envelope causing a bunch of shushing and glares in the process before the Half-Light obsessed group went back to watching Edmond.

Nina shuddered again before turning her attention to the long abandoned letter. Pushing up her oval glasses, she proceeded to read, her flashlight traveling over each of the written words in the process.

"Okay…16...smart…misunderstood and most likely a fellow geek…can cook…genuinely eager for correspondence and he's apparently a television star." Nina analyzed to herself with a smile. A minute passed. Then another before Nina's eyes widened.

"TELEVISION STAR?!!"

"SHHHHH!!!!"

_

* * *

_

Salutations and Greetings to you Ezekiel,

_Just to let you know…television star or not I'm not fangirlish like the other morons in my school. I won't rub their face in it...though it is tempting. Oh what the heck..._

_Actually it's kinda of cool to have a pen pal from another country...TV star or not…I mean the whole point is to meet new people and maybe new friends' right?_

_Oh almost forgot! I haven't even told you my name! Yeah…that would help…_

_Well I'm Nina…Nina Masons. I'm 15 and I live in Boston Massachusetts...Cradle of Modern America yada yada…_

_Hey maybe somewhere down the line if we actually click…err…become friends rather, I would enjoy showing you some of the local sites! Or maybe just the museum to start off with…_

_But let's just start with letter one and go from there._

_Nina Masons_

_Boston, MA _

_

* * *

_

Canada

_1 month later_

"_**Anytime your Pen Pal wants you to visit, heck I won't stop you!"**_

_Whirl Whirl Click!_

"_**Anytime your Pen Pal wants you to visit, heck I won't stop you!"**_

_Whirl Whirl Click!_

"_**Anytime your Pen Pal wants you to visit, heck I won't-**_"

"ALRIGHT!! YOU WIN! Now can you stop with the tape already?!" Chris McClain yelled out in displeasure. Courtney smirked. "Gladly." The overachiever said removing her finger from the old tape recorder…where she had gotten it Chris had no idea.

Scowling at the very happy group of teenagers, he continued. "SHEESH! What kind of freak writes to a Pen Pal anyway?! And for that matter…who the heck would have multiple ones?!"

The group looked at each other before pointing to Ezekiel with a cheerful or an evil grin on their faces. The homeschooler was oblivious to it all as he sat in a nearby corner with his now ever present mail bags on one side and a carefully organized stack of older letters on the other.

Fully absorbed in his latest correspondence, Ezekiel didn't notice Chris's presence until he heard the harsh crinkling of paper. "Hey! Be careful with thoose eh!" The toque wearing brunet insisted jumping to his feet.

The host of Total Drama ignored him and rapidly sorted through the stack of letters. "Haven't you ever heard of email?!" Chris said with a scowl before flinging the pieces of the paper into the air carelessly.

While Ezekiel let out a yelp and raced around after his precious letters, Chris glared at the group. "Fine! But if I'm going to let ANY of you…ESPECIALLY Prairie Boy travel to Middle of Nowhereville you're going to follow MY rules!"

_

* * *

_

Needless to say, Courtney had been pleased to discover that the TRAITOR, his girlfriend and the show sexist had disappeared from the hotel one morning. Her joy abruptly disappeared when she discovered the reason.

_Instead of being sent back home like she had originally thought, those CREEPS had taken a completely unauthorized trip to New York! Screaming out her rage to the entire hotel, Courtney proceeded to call her lawyers._

* * *

The CIT's blood boiled in remembrance, before she smirked proudly. In her blind anger, she had discovered the latest pack of letters for the absent chauvinist and had in the process discovered his secret. It had taken only a simple call to her lawyers to gain her ammunition.

Cooperation from the other present campers had come easily. The moment she had revealed the contents of the tape, they had been more then willing to go along eagerly awaiting for the moment where Chris's 13 fatal words would come back to haunt him.

And haunt him it did. Still livid at being trumped at his own game, their "beloved" host was practically spitting out fire as he started to lay down the NEW rules. Smiling happily, Courtney waited.

"Number One! Either myself or Chef will be your show guardian! No more secret teenage rebellion hijinx jet setting! I mean it! It's done! Finito! Au revoir, Sayonara, Hasta la vista, baby, GONE!"

Nearby Gwen smirked. "And the fine print bites its owner." The goth said earning several chuckles from her fellow teens and the look of someone who swallowed glass on Chris's face. Gritting his teeth he continued.

"Number Two! Ezekiel your Homeschooled, your clueless and the real world despite your little exposure to it would eat you alive!" Said homeschooler let out a cry of protest which was ignored.

"So needless to say…you need ONE of the other sorry contestants to accompany you on each and every adventure!"

That was the moment the overachiever had waited for. Clearing her throat, Courtney stood up more then ready to take the opportunity to guide and show the naïve little sexist the error of his ways.

"Harold, LeShawna which one of you was the first on board with this crazy adventure in the first place?" After a moment of hesitation, Harold finally raised his hand. "Alrighty! Congrats! Your Ezekiel's traveling buddy!"

Shock became immediate anger. There was no way this was going to fly.

* * *

"YES!!!" Harold cheered walking over to Ezekiel. "So where's the next stop on our Pen Pal journey?" Ezekiel grinned back as he held up one of his letters. "Well Nina lives in Booston eh. Booston Massachusetts."

Owen let out a sudden gasp of delight. "The Birthplace of the Boston Crème donut?! The Boston Crème Pie?! The Boston Crème…For the love of all that is Deep Fried! PLEASE! Take me with you!"

The jolly heavyweight begged. Ezekiel scratched his head. "Well actually Nina didn't say anything aboot doonuts or pie…joost-"

"Blah blah blah yakety yak ENOUGH!" Chris barked out before grinning broadly. "Now as I was saying on to Rule Thr-"

"Excuse me Chris, BUT as a CIT I hardly can say I approve of a fellow conspirator and a CHEATER as a positive role model." Courtney spoke up causing most of the former campers to look at her with both looks of disbelief and amusement.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "And even though I already know the answer…" The host mumbled under his breath before forcing a grin on his face. "Alright then Courtney…who do YOU think should go with Ezekiel then?"

The freckle faced girl smiled. "Why, myself of course!" Courtney answered proudly causing several bouts of snickers from the other teenagers. The smile turned into a scowl as the overachiever glared at the group.

"Fine! We'll put it to a vote… Model Representative, High Honor Roll since Day 1 of Pre K, Class Presidency since Grade 3 and both a team player AND an unsurpassable leader…Or a Useless Honor Roll Wannabee who Unfairly CHEATS?!!!"

LeShawna frowned darkly before storming up to the CIT. "Oh no no no! You are not pulling out THAT card on my Sugar Baby you tanned faced, hoochie pants wearing hypocrite! And on that matter Harold is Ezekiel's friend, while YOU don't even like him!"

"And while my Chocolate Goddess makes a good point I shall make another. Grade Cheating is considered one of the most common yet lowest forms and unheard of for a paladin of light! I earned each of my A's the old fashioned way…by being academically awesome!"

Harold added proudly before letting out a cry of horror as a very red faced Courtney let out a scream of rage as she lunged at him. In the process a terrified Ezekiel was dragged into her one sided battle.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the fighting teens, before snapping his fingers. In a matter of seconds Ezekiel's letters were piled high before him by one of his interns. Picking up the top letter, the host quickly scanned it his expression of displeasure turning to one of glee.

"Good news for Guardian Chef AND our Brickhouse with a heart of gold…DJ! Ezekiel's Pen Pal requested both of you personally! So you lucky lucky guys get to accompany Zeke and Harold on their first OFFICIAL trip to…the Museum of Science in Boston Massachusetts!"

Chris announced with a grin. "Yeah!" DJ pumped his fist in the air before fist bumping Geoff and then Duncan who smirked. "Fine by me…I'll just hold out for one of the other adventures…like concerts, paintballing, race cars…but by all means have fun at the museum!"

"I wonder what'sth over there?" Beth questioned absently to herself while Cody pulled out his laptop. "Just give her a few seconds to boot up and we shall soon know. The techno geek said proudly.

Chris blinked. "Riiight…in the meantime let us continue to rule number 3! And to do so…we shall turn to…drum roll please…The Jar of Mystery!"

_

* * *

_

Boston, MA

_Museum of Science_

_10:00 a.m._

The Building was crowded. Scratch that. It was filled to capacity, packed, no entry allowed. Thankfully the reservation made months in advance by the school principal allowed each of the five school buses to disembark and enter the building while everyone else was turned away.

Nina's happy smile faded when she noticed the large SOLD OUT sign by the museum door. Of course the Harold Potts exhibit was another story. Letting out another sigh of disappointment, she followed the rest of the teens into the building.

A quick roll call later and the various classes started to separate. Mrs. Farret's class as well as Ms. Thompson's and Mr. Wilbur's had left the main lobby area heading towards Mathmatica, the Omni Theater or the Rock Garden.

Mr. Graves was just starting to lead his own class away towards the Human Body Connection, when a loud cheer coming from Miss Carter's class interrupted them. It wasn't until they saw the brightly colored tickets in each of the Remedial Math students' hands that it sunk in.

While the rest of her class gasped and complained heartedly over Miss Carter's surprise, Nina did her best to force the envy from her mind. Harold Potts or not she was determined not to let a little rain spoil her day.

"OH NIIIIINNNA...NINA MAAAASONS…"

Nina jerked back in surprise as her name suddenly reverberated seamlessly through the museum instantly cutting through the clamor and noise. For a brief moment the building was silent while people looked around in confusion.

"Wow...that was weird." Nina deadpanned to herself before noticing the eyes of both her class and Miss Carter's on her. Nina turned pink. "Maybe it's some other Nina. I mean the odds of someone outside the class actually knowing my name is-"

"LOON OF BIRD TALON, RUPERT, HAROLD AND NORBERT OF LION EAGLE, DRAGON OF SNAKE SNEAK AND HAGGLE CREATURE TAMER TRAVELED ACROSS THE PERILOUS AIR TO VISIT HERMIA! Well actually her real name is Nina Masons…yeah about 4'11 dark brown hair in braids and in the picture that Loon is holding she has a blue polo and kinda of these baggy yet faded blue jeans…OH! AND SHE WEARS GLASSES!!! COME OUT COME OUT HERMIA AND FOLLOW THE SOUND OF LOON'S VOICE!"

Nina's face flushed and she nervously pushed her glasses up on her nose at finding herself the center of attention.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the source of the mysterious Loon. With her class and Miss Carter's following, Nina led the way towards the most crowded place in the museum…The waiting area to the Harold Potts exhibit.

"OH! I SEE HER I SEE HER!!! HEY EVERYBODY! GET OUT OF THE WAY AND LET HERMIA COME THROUGH!"

Loon's voice chimed excitedly somewhere off to the left. Slowly but surely the crowd parted as the mysterious Loon issued directions allowing Nina through followed closely by Mr. Graves, Miss Carter and the rest of the two classes.

Making her way through the last of the crowd, Nina suddenly found herself with a camera in her face. Frozen in shock she didn't see the redhead, but she did see something dark being flung overhead obscuring her vision.

"Hey!" Nina protested as someone pulled the fabric over her polo. With another quick tug, Nina found herself now staring into the face of a familiar red head. "Izzy?" She questioned in disbelief while the other girl scowled.

"Smargles must have gotten in your ears. Loon knows of no Izzy, but hey! Now that Hermia has her Pigs Blemish robe she can come to Pigs Blemish with Loon, Rubert, Harold, Dragon, Norbert and Haggle!"

Izzy announced happily pointing to said people. Clad also in robes of dark blue with varying crests, Harold and DJ offered her a grin while Ezekiel smiled and waved. Noah had his nose in a visitor's guide to the museum with Chef Hatchet eying her critically.

Nina blinked several times while a large grin slowly appeared across her face. "Hi everyone, I'm Nin-er…Hermia. Ezek-I mean…Rupert's Pen Pal from Boston and I'm glad to finally meet everyone face to face."

_

* * *

_

Naturally there were a few protests. Both from the crowded room and from Mr. Graves class. The former declaring stars or not, NO ticket NO seeing the exhibit and the latter firmly announcing that if Nina got to go in they should too.

_A debate that quickly ended once Chef Hatchet got involved. In a matter of seconds, the TDI Pigs Blemish group, Nina and the camera men were on their way down several flights of stairs and down a twisting corridor._

With each turn of the path, Nina became more and more excited. "This is like some kind of dream right? My Pen Pal here, ME seeing an exhibit SOLD out for WEEKS, I'm on a show called Total Drama Pen Pal AND I got to meet DJ AND CHEF!"

Nina said blissfully before she spun around to the person next to her. "This is a dream…but don't pinch me! I don't want to wake u-OW!" Nina yelped before glaring at Noah. "I told you not to pinch me!"

The know-it-all stared at her. "You're not dreaming, we are here, you've been successfully declared a cast guinea pig for Chris's latest brain child without the multiple seasons at his very whim mind you, and you are in route to the Pigs Blemish display."

Noah drawled in disinterest while DJ smiled. "Don't mind him Nina; Noah couldn't have been more pleased when Ezekiel picked his and Izzy's name out of a pickle jar back at Playa des Losers."

"Wait a pickle jar?" The brunette female asked in bemusement while the brickhouse nodded. "Yeah, first Chris stuffed it full of only the boy names...you know to get Zeke in trouble and after Noah's name got pulled Courtney took away the jar and discovered Chris's trick."

"So she then refilled Chris's Jar of Mystery this time with the girls' names replacing the guys in order to thwart a "guys only" trip and to promote a much needed female influence…or so we were told."

Noah then smirked. "Any normal person would usually grab the piece of paper lying neatly on top of the others. Ezekiel on the other hand ignored it and managed to get both his sleeve and his hand stuck inside the container."

"And then Izzy appeared behind him without warning, Zeke yelled her name out and he fell backwards causing the glass to break on the ground." DJ chuckled. "Since Zeke's hand was in the jar, Chris counted his cry as a vote, paper or no paper."

The gentle giant chuckled again before smiling down at Nina warmly. "As for me and Chef well we were both really surprised that you wanted to meet us in person too. And honored and pleased and-"

"MIXING HAT HO!!!" Izzy's voice announced happily ahead as she pointed excitedly towards an old stump with a wizard's hat perched on top.

* * *

The nice thing about small groups is that special treats usually given to a few were given to all. Such was the case of the Mixing Hat. Harold had gone first. As the hat started to move and talk, DJ jumped and a moment later a bemused Nina found the much taller camper hiding behind her.

"It's just a hat. That just happens to move and talk. It won't hurt you." Nina calmly reasoned as first Harold and then Noah were sorted. "SAYS YOU!" DJ declared unhappily as Chef sat on the stool.

After the hat's verdict, Nina smiled slightly at the cowered teen before taking her place on the stump. "See hat is coming down on my head…doesn't hurt…hat is moving…hat doesn't hurt…and hat is now talking which is cool!"

Nina narrated enthusiastically. DJ on the other hand didn't seem very convinced and he jumped again when the Mixing Hat roared out…LION EAGLE!!!" Smiling, Nina held it out to the timid male.

When DJ once again refused, Izzy took the initiative. Grabbing both the hat and Ezekiel, the wild red head plopped down on the tree remains with Ezekiel on her lap. Ignoring the wide eyed look of shock from the prairie boy, Izzy carefully balanced the hat on both of their heads.

"LION CLAW!!!"

* * *

After getting over the amusement of the Mixing hat's faux, the TDI/TDP group continued onwards, past the train, through the castle and so forth until they reached the end much to their tour guide's great relief.

With Izzy trying to cause the large dragon model to breath fire among other things, Noah poorly attempting to shoot a Quilitch ball through a hoop, and DJ running screaming past a giant demonic clown then back as he confronted a computer generated image of an even larger snake, the guide more then had his hands full.

"Chris indeed shall be very pleased." Harold commented sagely as they exited the gift shop door with everyone including the camera men carrying bags loaded with Pigs Blemish merchandise. Noah smirked.

"In addition the rest of your class as well as the rest of the Pigs Blemish ticket holders will undoubtedly be pleased that the exhibit has surprising remained more or less "intact." The bookworm pointed out with a nod to Nina and a glare at Izzy who raspberried him.

Nina giggled. "Well its 11:30, we still have another hour until the rest of my class gets through Pigs Blemish so how about we go to Science in the Park in the meantime? It's like a giant indoor playground."

Ezekiel smiled. "Sure eh. And we're still here in Booston foor another day so maybe you could show us the-"

The prairie boy suddenly blanched as he noticed just what Izzy was doing in the corner. "Izzy! I mean Loon...I doon't think you should jump off of the-"

"WHEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"IZZY!!!!"

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: In case you haven't figured it out I don't own Twilight nor do I own Harry Potter. ;) While the Harry Potter Exhibition WAS in Boston (as it was in Chicago) it is now at the Ontario Science Center. And the song I used this time is "The World is Ours Tonight" by Gloriana.

Also Nina Masons belongs to koolbroadwayreader. ;) Hope I did her justice! :)

Other news I am now ONE review away from restarting up 23: The Road to Total Drama Retro! Also I'm closer to finishing yet another story of mine making my self inflicted story work load much easier to bear...I have GOT to stop procrastinating so much. ^^;

So A is for Angel…B is for Boston…C is for… :D

Thanks for the reviews and the additional Pen Pal requests! Totally I have now accepted 14 Fan sent Pen Pals and I have 2 of my own making it 17. But I still need a few more!

And thanks very much for the reviews! The more reviews…the more dedicated I am to finishing these crazy stories of mine! And inspiration too…but I'll work on that later. ;)

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)

Imagi


	4. COMICS AND CARTOONS

_****_

Chapter Four: COMICS AND CARTOONS

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like slow spinning redemption**_

_**Winding in **_

_**And winding out**_

_**A shine of it has caught my eye**_

_

* * *

_

Oklahoma City

_Oklahoma_

The sudden announcement of the much anticipated Total Drama sequel premiering that very evening had been announced mere hours ago. Seconds later it was put on I Space and Feature Book and seconds after texted to everyone by over exuberant fan girls.

Sam Manaro and Garry Torrol pulled out their phones and blinked at the message on the screen. "So…Wing Boy…shall we retire to the trusty Lair of Solitude or will we fight the good fight for Truth! Justice! And Cheeseburgers?!"

Garry questioned with a smile while his taller companion face palmed. "Garry sama, why must you always make things more difficult?" Shoving curly black hair out of his face, Garry grinned back cheekily.

"Because it's fun. So…Wing Boy! Fighting the good fight or the Lair of Solitude?" Sam groaned. "Let me guess you stayed up all night again watching Talon Man episodes on your DVD player."

"No! Of course not!" Garry said defensively turning his head while his friend glowered at him. "Okay it was 3 A.M….but there were still a few hours of night left so it counts!" Sam let out a sigh. "Baka." The raven haired teen muttered under his breath.

The brunet grinned. "Great! We can visit the mall tomorrow, to Garry's House! Garry's House! Garry's House HO!!!!" Sam face palmed again.

* * *

"_**IZZY!!! I doon't think you should do that eh!"**_

"_**The sign says DO NOT TOUCH CRAZY GIRL!!! NOW GET OUT OF THERE!!!"**_

"_**Come on Noah! So what if you missed 14 times! Try number 15 is your lucky number! Umm…maybe 16…17? 18?"**_

"_**AHHHH!!! That is NOT COOL! NOT COOL AT ALL!!!"**_

_Snacking on popcorn, soda and other snacks, the majority of the Total Drama Island crew was watching the replay of their fellow campers, Chef's and Nina's antics on a giant movie sized screen with various degrees of enthusiasm, jealously and laughter. _

_Those however who had just spent several hours wandering around Boston, followed by a few hours on an airplane and had just returned from said trip only a mere hour ago…were all but dead to the world._

_Leaving piles of backpacks and shopping bags behind, each of the happy yet exhausted teens staggered for the hotel sofa and chairs, falling asleep almost instantly. Chris though had other ideas in mind._

_With a simple point to the tired group, they had been carried into the theater by his ever faithful interns. There Chris proceeded to introduce the first OFFICIAL episode of "Total Drama Pen Pal" seen first by the wonderful campers themselves._

_Unknown to said campers, they were in turn being filmed LIVE and it was being broadcasted all around the world. Patting himself mentally on the back, Chris McClain sat back to watch the fun that was sure to be coming._

Harold, DJ, Ezekiel and even Izzy slept through Noah being instructed on ball tossing by Nina, Izzy playing around monster inside a giant miniaturized city, and DJ being scared by some of Nina's classmates.

"NOOOOOO!!!!! Why did you kiss Ezekiel?!! WHY?!!!!"

Owen's distraught wailing though was another story. Snapping awake, the quartet blearily looked at the movie screen where Izzy was kissing a very wide eyed prairie boy. Harold yawned.

"Oh that? That was after we did the PTC paper." The nerd said before slumping back into his seat. "Yeah we had to put special paper in our mouths to see if we had the *Yawn* gene." DJ continued sleepily.

"And since Ezekiel complained about the bitter taste, he had it. And Izzy naturally wanted to taste it too." Noah added absently while the homeschooler nodded. "So that's why she *yawn* licked my tongue eh."

It was clear the teens were exhausted. And in their half awake/half asleep state, more then likely they would have little to no recollection of this moment so in turn should not be held accountable for their actions.

That didn't stop the laughter. And Owen's wailing. And the anger of Ezekiel's "insensitivity" as well as kissing a girl that was already dating another guy. At the height of the verbal chaos, the movie screen turned off and the lights came back revealing Chris standing in front of the theater along with a familiar wheel.

"And as enjoyable as this is to watch…I think it's time to settle down, relax and listen to a little quality reading." The narcissist host commented pulling out a pair of fake yet designer spectacles and a piece of paper from behind his back.

"Perching the glasses on his nose, Chris proceeded to read.

* * *

"_Konichiwa Ezekiel sama I am Manaro Sam, but by Western standards the reverse is correct. Have you ever seen anime? I tend to prefer Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing myself...but my best friend could care less."_

Sam sat up suddenly causing his shaggy brown bangs to fly into his eyes. Brushing them aside, he watched stunned as the host of the reality show read his highly personalized letter…live on the air.

_The otaku had known this could happen. Heck, it was practically etched in the back of his mind the moment he had received Ezekiel's letter. And undoubtedly there would be some form of repercussions._

_Especially when dealing with a cast member on a sadistic reality show. And at the time of the letter, he and Garry had had a fight that ended with their friendship. What was the original cause had escaped him._

_Blocking out the world, the anime lover had absorbed himself into online video games and anime chat rooms. By chance he noticed a pop up advertising Pens across the World…a unique chance to interact with a boy or girl from another country._

_Writing back and forth to Ezekiel had proven to be a much needed outlet. Indeed the homeschooled star was much more then he appeared to be on the show. And it was these constant chats that gave him the courage to face Garry._

* * *

A sharp punch to the arm knocked Sam out of his thoughts. Holding his arm, the curly haired teen scowled at his friend. "How come you never told me you were Pen Pals with Zeke too?!" Garry demanded.

"Wait too?"

"_Holy Mooses WINGMAN! My Pen Pal is on the TV!! Hey can you do me a favor and say that WINGMAN can beat Magical Ninjas any day on the show?! Man would you make my day..." Chris continued to read in the background._

"Magical Ninjas?" Sam said in disbelief before glaring at his shorter companion. "The show is called Rohn-Nani?!! I don't believe this…I mean BOTH us?! Same State, Same Town-"

"_And their best friends!!!" "HA HA HA!!! I mean hello? Ninja references? Corny comic quotes?! And Zeke! Man he never had a clue! Ha Ha Ha…this is AW-ESOME! But it's getting late and Ezekiel and Harold have another plane to catch! So Sam Manaro and Garry Torrol of Oklahoma City get ready… you're the NEWEST cast members on TOTAL! DRAMA! PEN PAAAAAL!!!"_

As the teens on the screen protested to the action, Chris winked at the screen as it faded out. Sam and Garry looked at each other. "9 o'clock here…10 o'clock there and a little over 6 hrs on a plane…I didn't think they ran planes that late!" Sam mused.

"They don't, but they're stars they make their own code of honor…So! Tomorrow's the weekend, OUR Pen Pal is going to have an extreme case of jet lag and we're going to the mall. I'd suggest 30 CC's of comics and Dr. Peps."

Once again Garry's nonchalant comment caused his taller companion to let out another sigh.

* * *

Ezekiel slowly stirred from his cushy seat. Letting out a yawn, the homeschooler opened his eyes...to see darkness. It took a few seconds before he remembered he had fallen asleep on the hotel couch.

Mentally berating himself, Ezekiel started to get up only to find himself jerked back. Instantly awake he struggled against the bonds holding him only to jar the arm of the person next to him causing tired blue eyes to snap awake.

After seeing the toque wearing brunet panicking in his seat, he set to calming the smaller teen down. "Zeke! Zeke Dude! Mellow down already." Geoff said causing Ezekiel to blink at him in bewilderment.

The party animal chuckled. "You're fine. You're in an airplane. You know…with me, Harold, Cody and…Heather. I mean seriously dude? I know you were spinning the wheel in your sleep, but couldn't you have landed on Bridgette instead?"

"Huh?" Ezekiel questioned simply looking around the airplane. Sure enough Harold was snoring next to the shuttered window, Geoff was next to him and the queen bee and techno geek were across the aisle still sleeping soundly.

Pushing up the shutter, Ezekiel looked out the window to see it was still dark out. Nodding to himself, he in turn pushed the the little light buttons above their heads and turned his attention to his one time defender.

"Okay…okay I see a little recap is in order. After you guys collapsed in the lobby, Chris had you brought into the theater so you could watch the footage of the Museum with us. Man! Were YOU guys out of it!"

The blonde laughed before continuing. "So then Chef carried you up to the stage and had you spin this wheel that had everyone's pictures on it and it landed on HEATHER. Heather! And after that Chris revealed that your Pen Pal buds Garry and Sam wanted me, Cody and Chef to come too! So here we are…going to umm…"

"Oh they live in Oklahoma City. They wanted to shoo me a mall, bout honestly I doon't knoo how much fun hammers and wild animals can be eh." Geoff froze. "You think…that a mall-"

Geoff broke down into laughter. "Ezekiel…seriously dude! We're going to get you some much needed teenage exposure!"

_

* * *

_

Oklahoma City

_Oklahoma _

_Will Rogers World Airport_

_3:20 a.m._

It was easy to spot Sam and Garry. The tall yet equally thin teen wearing a black zombie t-shirt and jeans, and another darker haired male dressed in a green jacket, brown t-shirt and jeans carrying a large suitcase were the only ones in the waiting area.

Ezekiel smiled and waved, but he was immediately pushed aside by Chef who stormed up to the pair. "SINCE NEITHER OF YOU SENT A HOMESCHOOL A PICTURE…WRITTEN PROOF THAT YOU ARE WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE NOW!" Chef glowered.

Sam stared up at the dangerous man and quickly pulled a folded piece of paper from his jeans pocket which was quickly snatched by Chef and shoved at Ezekiel. After a moment of skimming, Ezekiel nodded.

"Good. Whatever your name is you need to sign this." With that one of the interns accompanying the famous teens came up and dumped a large stack of paper in Sam's arms. Garry winched as his best friend crashed to the ground from the weight.

"Wow…If the villains of Skip City, Darkham and the weird ones in that fangirlish cartoon that Sammy refuses to watch ever get together with a weapon of that mass destruction we'd be in trouble!"

Garry quipped with a smile. Chef glared darker. "**Find…you're letter…NOW**."

_

* * *

_

The curly haired male admitted that that he put it in one of his comic books for safekeeping. Opening his suitcase Garry revealed the entire interior was filled with nothing but the colorful books.

_Since Harold, Cody and even Garry himself had quickly fallen under the spell of the comics, Heather, Sam and Ezekiel took the initiative. Emptying the case they finally found the missing letter tucked in a side pocket._

_After another nod from the toque wearing brunet, another intern came forward with the paper stack…which was dumped on top of the oblivious trio._

_

* * *

_

Oklahoma City

_Oklahoma_

_Will Rogers World Airport_

_5:20 a.m._

Once the Oklahoma natives finished reading and signing their new TDP contracts, they were finally allowed to lead the way towards Arrivals…only to discover that despite the early hour the entire area was swarming with fans.

Having experienced the fan rush at America Idol and during their adventure yesterday in the museum, Harold and Ezekiel smiled and posed for a few pictures. Geoff and Cody also dived in whole heartedly.

Sam and Garry though were way over their heads. "Shinjirarenai desu ne!" Sam breathed out his eyes wide in astonishment. _***1***_ Ezekiel laughed. "Sho- ni youkoso eh!"_** *2* **_He answered back cheerfully.

Nearby Geoff blinked. Handing back an autograph book while he scratched his head, he turned to Harold with confusion written all over his face. "Any idea what there saying?" He muttered gesturing to Ezekiel and Sam.

"Not a clue."

"Seriously! But aren't you Mr. Mad Skills? Mr. Karate expert and stuff?!"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I can speak Japanese."

_

* * *

_

Oklahoma City Restaurant

_7:30 a.m._

"Hiya Fansters! Normal and Rabid alike!" Garry announced happily at the camera while he sat at a table with the rest of the Pen Pal Cast eating eggs and waffles. "As you can see by the big clock behind me it's 7:30 in the morning! And check this out!"

_Grabbing the camera with his fingers and ignoring the protests of the camera man, the cartoon fan moved the camera so the audience at home could take in the crowded restaurant and the long line of people waiting to get inside._

"See isn't this insanely cool?! I feel like Super Guy in episode 348 when he accidentally landed among a super secret fan convention!"

_

* * *

_

Oklahoma City Mall

_9:30 a.m._

"Now I see why they call it a mall eh!" Ezekiel commented as yet another group of fans had them surrounded as they approached the large building. Heather rolled her eyes. "Mall meaning lots of stores in one place NOT getting attacked by fans right and left!"

The queen bee scowled at her so called protectors. Garry was heavily flirting with what looked like Lindsay's twin sister, Sam was similarly occupied and Chef was eagerly eyeing a frilly plush horse wearing a ballerina outfit that a little girl was holding.

"_Her name is Pinky Puff! I made her in the store and then dressed her!"_

"_You mean there's a store like that here?!"_

Heather blanched at the eagerness in Chef's voice. "No way in hell." Heather growled under her breath and she quickly looked through the crowd for an immediate escape. To her delight she discovered one just as Chef announced his intention she smiled.

"Well as much as I would LOVE stuffing a cute little companion of my very own…I unfortunately will have to take a pass. If you need me I'll be at the Day Spa and Salon." Heather announced before forcibly pushing her way out of the circle of people a single camera guy following in her wake.

Chef scowled. "Baldie's loss. NOW SOLIDERS! TO CREATE A PAL!!! DOUBLE TIME NOW!"

_

* * *

_

CREATE A PAL PLAYWORKS

_Oklahoma City Mall_

_10:30 a.m._

"BRIDGETTTTTTE!!!!!" Geoff wailed clutching a stuffed dolphin wearing a blue hoodie tightly to his chest. The other males who held their own miscellaneous animals looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Ummm...maybe you should make a Geoff dolphin too? You could give it to Bridgette when you get back." Sam suggested gesturing to the many different outfits on the wall.

"BRIDGETTTTTTE!!!!!"

The guys winced.

_

* * *

_

MUSIC AND MORE

_Oklahoma City Mall_

_11:30 a.m._

"Can I help you with anything?" Cody grinned at the employee's question and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pants. The lady recoiled and forced a smile on her face. "Umm...how about you just read me off the list okay sweetie?"

In the end the saleslady had to write down her own list since she politely refused to take the techno geek's. Garry gave a low whistle. "Wowies! You Total Drama Island guys must not get out much!"

Cody grinned back. Actually it's not all mine. Before I left the hotel Gwen gave me an "In case you go by a music store get me this list" and the others just added to it." The shorter boy grinned again.

"See it's like this…according to Rule Number 3 of the Total Drama Pen Pal contract in exchange for…"

Garry leaned close as the other boy whispered in his ear. Slowly a large grin appeared on his face and he laughed. "Dude! You guys are sooo…"

"AHHHHHH!"

*CRASH!!!*

Without hesitation they ran over to the source of the scream and the crash. Ezekiel was lying on the ground amidst a pile of posters with Harold trying to calm him down. Catching their eye, the auburn male proceeded to explain.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay this is going to be LOOONG…

For starters foreign words used. (I don't think I need to explain Hello in Japanese do I?)

_1. It's unbelievable!_

_2. Welcome to the show eh._

Next both Garry Torrol and Sam Manaro belong to Coldstone 288. :) Thanks for letting me use them and hope you liked! :)

The song this time is called Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional which is also in Spider Man 2. For Garry I used various cartoons and and comics for his quotes Tiny Toons, Thunder Cats, Batman...etc. All spoofified (that a word?) for your entertainment. Oh and its Ronin Warriors Sam was starting to say (magical ninjas)

In addition while Will Rogers World Airport exists the mall is more or less is in my imagination. With normally popular locations name altered of course. :) Also planes usually don't run at that time at night.

And most importantly while the story revolves around Zeke and his different Pen Pal adventures you occasional will see clips or references to previous episodes of "Total Drama Pen Pal."

So yeah. Previous Pen Pals may or may not be used in upcoming Pen Pal adventures either on screen or otherwise. And again Nina Masons belongs to Kool Broadway Reader. ;)

Believe it or not I still need a few Pen Pals! But please check some of the other profiles for STATES, COUNTRIES AND STEREOTYPES already used. ;)

Okay well that's C…ABC! :D

^^; Moving on…

D is for…DAREDEVIL. :D

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They really really work on inspiring me and improving me as a writer so I thank you greatly!

Hope you liked Garry and Sam and thanks again to Coldstone 288 (hey you a gargoyle fan?) for letting me borrow them. Hope I did them justice. :)

And 23: The Road to Total Drama Retro will be coming soon after I finish…*whistles* :D

Imagi


	5. DAREDEVIL

_**Chapter Five: DAREDEVIL**_

_**

* * *

**_

Well I'm real D**n proud to be where I come from

_**It's a big sky country in the land of the setting sun**_

_**And if you got a problem with that I've something to say**_

_**I'm proud to be from Butte America USA**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Canada**

_**Playa des Losers 2**_

_**Monday**_

_**12:00 p.m.**_

_It had been two days since an exuberant Cody and Geoff had left with Chef, the latter two carrying the sleeping forms of Ezekiel and Harold. And behind them all Heather despite her missing wig, shot a proud smirk at the left behinds._

And it was the queen bee who strolled into the pool area first. Primped, polished and wearing undoubtedly one of the latest fashions, Heather was in her element. With a model worthy pose most of the girls were already seeing green.

Gwen certainly was…though red instead of green and with each casually deliberate flip from the long black locks she had to force herself from ripping the popular girl's newest wig off her scalp. Next to her LeShawna kept clenching and unclenching her hands.

Heather smirked. "Like it Gwen? Flavio Fantastico does wonderful work don't you agree? But! Not to worry…I got you a little something." Reaching into her carryon bag she removed a small jar and tossed it at the Goth.

The expression of distrust turned to confusion when Gwen studied the container. "Ghastly's Ghostly Glow?" Heather smiled. "On sale at Frightorium's costume shop. I even had to search for one that wasn't already used. After all…I know how you prize your UNDEAD appearance."

The girls gasped. The guys backed away and Gwen sprang forward a move the queen bee had easily anticipated. "Oh and FYI I'd move out of the way if I were you GWEN." Heather smirked.

To punctuate her words, Geoff and an unknown curly haired male suddenly raced in carrying a shivering and incoherently babbling Ezekiel between them forcing the Goth as well as more then one camper to move out of their path.

"CLEAR THE WING CAVE AND GRAB THE CHOCOLATE SUNDAES! SEVERE CASE OF ELO COMING THROUGH!"

The strange male bellowed before he and Geoff plopped the short brunet down onto one of the pool loungers. Ezekiel grimaced from the rough landing before continuing to ramble on about bad tigers and loving his mom while hugging a light brown bear in his arms like a lifeline.

Duncan looked down at the traumatized homeschooler, to the bear, to Geoff to Garry. "Ignoring the Crazy Girl Bear…what the heck is up with Homeschool, what is ELO and just WHO is he anyway?"

"Huh? Oh this is Garry one of Zeke's pen pals from the last adventure. And ELO as he called it is..ummm…Hey Garry Dude what exactly is ELO anyway?"

"Explicit Language Overload. Usually happens to sheltered teens that are thrust headlong into situations they are far from able to handle." Garry answered before turning back towards his pen pal.

"Yeah. That summarizes his whole TDI experience minus a thing or two." The punk commented nonchalantly before rolling his eyes at the sight of another new teenager walking in with Chef, Harold and Cody.

"And you must be the other pen pal." The shaggy haired teen nodded. "Konichiwa. Manaro Sam." Duncan scowled. "And I take it you guys just HAD to come with and make sure Homeschool was okay."

"After the regrettable encounter with the baka, his friend at the music store, airport and on the airplane forgive us for not wanting to abandon Ezekiel kun in his time of need." Sam deadpanned.

Harold frowned and clenched his fists. "Not to mention that whiny tiger armed IDIOT! And his spiky haired ally would continue to graphically explain…he said things that should not be spoken aloud…and then twisted it and mutated it until-"

"We get the picture Doris!" Harold's pupils abruptly shrank. "Doris? What Doris? I don't know what you're talking about!" The auburn haired nerd defended himself while Duncan gave him an evil smirk.

"Well Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the Fifth you need to stop labeling your issues of Dork Wars and Droll Trek and hide it somewhere other then the secret closet on the second floor!"

Harold froze in horror before tears welled up in his eyes. With a loud wail he raced away. "And don't expect them back Doris! They made me lose my chance at second ba-"

"DUNCAN!"

_**

* * *

**_

2 hours later

"Shouldn't we do something?" Tyler questioned hesitantly as he looked down at the still trembling homeschooler. Sam scratched his head. "Well mina it took the rest of the day to get him out of his daze. It was far worse before we gave him the Izzy bear." _***1***_

"Izzy Bear? Let Izzy see!" Izzy declared as she leapt effortlessly to the ground from a nearby tree startling the other teens in the process. Looking around quickly she spotted the light brown pair dressed in her trademark outfit in the homeschooler's arms.

"IZZY BEAR!" The red head declared happily before trying to yank the plush away. To her surprise and frustration Ezekiel had a death grip on the desired animal. It didn't stop Izzy from trying though.

"If Escope…OOF! Can take…MRRRGH! Money away from a…Come on Come on…DARN IT! Tightwad…She…Can…Certainly…ARGGGH! Take an Izzy Bear…Away…From a ZEEEEKE!"

With that last roar the Izzy bear is forced away from Ezekiel. "AH HA!" Izzy cheered hugging the bear tightly to her torso. She was so intent on her prize that she didn't notice a pair of pale arms reaching out until it was too late.

Izzy's eyes shot open as she fell backwards onto something soft and she grinned. "Well that was unexpected." Izzy commented cheerfully from Ezekiel's lap still hugging her new bear to her chest while the prairie boy held her to his.

Mouths dropped open both those of the other campers and those of the visiting pen pals while Izzy giggled. Just my animal magnetism! Boys can't keep their HANDS off me!" Izzy said wickedly in a tone mixed with both pride and mischievousness.

"Well Owen can!" Owen declared confidently as he stared down at his girlfriend and his new rival. Grabbing the homeschooler's arms, the overweight bundle of happy joy pried Izzy from the smaller boy.

Or rather he tried to. Like Izzy had discovered only moments ago, Ezekiel was far from willing to let the real version of Izzy bear go so easily and he stubbornly clung onto the red headed beauty.

"Bad Tiger! Git yoor own Maple berry sandywich and leave the olive marshy pickles for the loony moo's eh!" Ezekiel suddenly growled out loud through closed eyes causing a myriad of reactions in the process.

_**

* * *

**_

Another hour later

"WHHHHHY!" Owen wailed sinking to his knees in defeat. Noah sitting on the lounger next to him lowered his book and studied the distraught blonde with a smirk. "And what have we learned?"

"Ummm…learned what?"

"A traumatized Zeke is stronger then a Zeke awake?" Tyler interjected helpfully causing the bookworm to blink in surprise before looking thoughtful. "That…surprisingly makes a lot of sense. For once."

Courtney scoffed. Whatever! Normally I wouldn't CARE about prairie boy's little "trauma" issues, but unfortunately HE holds the key to MY return to TDP so someone go snap him out of it already!"

Garry blinked. A beat later he walked over and patted the punk's shoulder. "My wrong minded rival…you have my sympathies." The comic fan declared solemnly before Noah's book went flying towards his face.

Ducking quickly the American grinned. "Really dude you have my sympathies!" Garry cackled before racing off to who knows where followed rapidly by a shrieking CIT. Sam once again shook his head, but an amused smile tugged at his face.

"Perhaps since Ezekiel kun already has his *cough* Izzy bear we should try other tried solutions. Reading mine as well as Garry's letter aloud also brought our Canadian companion back to the road to recovery was it not Geoff Chan? Geoff Chan?"

The curly haired male looked around in confusion before eventually spotting the missing blonde once again in firm lip lock with Bridgette in the hot tub. Sam sweat dropped.

_**

* * *

**_

Five minutes later

_A Bird must fly. A fish must swim. _Blah blah blah_…and a daredevil must defy the impossible..._

Hey Daredevil stunts this time! Nice.

Blah blah blah…

E_ver balance 25 feet in midair and jump through a flaming hoop? Well okay I haven't either...but just watch! I'll show you how_…

Oh great…now Home School is visiting Izzy's male counterpart! Blah blah blah…yak yak yak…

C_ome and see me in Butt_…

Butt? HA HA HA! Guys! This dude Lite actually LIVES in a town called BUTT!"

Duncan laughed heartedly clutching both his sides and Lite's letter. A few of his fellow campers joined in his amusement. The others either groaned or scowled. Noah, of course was one of the latter.

The know-it-all opened his mouth to let loose a scathing remark, but was cut off before he began by Ezekiel. "That's Buutte not Butt you meanie green punkerpiller!" The brunet snapped out in his sleep.

"Punkerpiller?" Duncan questioned in disbelief right before a grinning Chris wearing a gold stunt outfit entered the pool area followed by an intern or two wheeling in a very large television screen behind him.

"And on that note let us introduce our next Total Drama Pen Pal contestant! Live! All the way from Butte, Montanaaaaa! It's…Lite Lite say goodnight Jones! Chris announced happily while Ezekiel groaned from his chair.

"It's Lhe-tay not Light you water hogger savage! Meanie man leaving Brilla Nette stuck to a pole instead of helping her eh! I'm gooing to get Aley Rat foor that too eh!" Ezekiel declared out loud.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Who's Aley Rat?" Cody whispered to Tyler who shrugged. "Maybe it's a new friend! We could call him Al for short!" Owen suggested happily from the floor.

Chris blinked…Oookay…that was….interesting…BUT! Enough of the incoherently clueless homeschooler and talking about backstabbing rats and people called Bridgette who sticks themselves to poles…"

"Ezekiel said Brilla Nette not me!" Bridgette snapped briefly ripping her lips away from Geoff's to answer. The narcissist host though rolled his eyes. "Yada Yada who cares! Now once again! Lheeee…tay…Jones!"

With that the large screen was turned on revealing a very short male with blue eyes. A red bandana tied back a blue mullet and he wore a black shirt with the bright red words clearly visible even with the denim jacket worn on top. His look was finished off with a pair of combat boots and some old jeans.

Lindsay scratched her head. "I'm not mean, I'm Ev…ev...that word! I don't get it." The buxom blonde wondered aloud oblivious to several snickers. Trent gave them a dirty look before answering.

"It's I'm not mean, I'm Evil. Only they spelled it Evel in honor of the great American stuntman Evel Knievel. He was FAMOUS for his long distance motorcycle jumps! I mean wanting to jump the Grand Canyon? And the Snake River jump? Sure he crashed…but still…"

"Oooh! I get it now!" Lindsay beamed happily before her smile faded. "Umm...Trey why does Life keep staring at us with like really huge eyes? And with his mouth open?" the blonde questioned innocently while Lite on screen continued to stare…and stare some more.

Chris cringed slightly at the silence. "Uh dude…don't you have anything to say to the campers and YOUR unconscious Pen Pal?" The host suggested causing the azure hair male to finally react.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Lite blurted out before he lunged at the camera turning the screen to static. Chris blinked and then scowled. "Can we get the previously tape footage over here? You know what happened BEFORE our camera went OFFLINE?"

_**

* * *

**_

2 minutes previously

_It's the Evel Knevel Days in Butte Montana and you guys are going to have a blast! Literally! _

Garry followed by a very red Courtney raced back into the area, the latter instantly stopping when she noticed all eyes were on a televised image of a young man who without a doubt had to be the latest one of the homeschooler's pen pals.

_Besides my bud Zeke and Harold I'm going to insist on the true goddess! The princess of hotness! The overwhelming little package of pure perfection mixed with danger and fun to come with them for some wonderful dare devilish fun!_

Lite proclaimed happily from the screen causing the CIT to smile and blush at the rebel's declaration. "Well...normally I couldn't care less about dare devils, BUT for a fan I guess I COULD make an excep-"

_IZZY! My IDOL! Please oh please say you'll visit!_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

_**

* * *

**_

Butte, Montana

_**Evel Knevel **__**Days**_

_**Friday**_

_**One Week later**_

"I can't tell you how great it is to finally be meeting you in person face to face." The rebel commented with a calm smile. Zeke's own smile faded as he took in the metallic monster he had the misfortune to be sitting on.

"I'd loike it more if we weren't on…ummm...what are these things called a'gain?"

"Motorbikes. And don't worry its easy! Just drive straight and follow the path! That's it more or less…well except the jumps…"

"JUMPS? Wot Jumps?"

"The jumps in the course we're about to race. Not to worry though those are easy! Don't forget to have fun with a little mid air flip or two!" Lite finished with a smile though it quickly turned to concern.

"Zeke? USA to Zeke! You look a little pale…"

Ezekiel opened his mouth to reply, but he was quickly cut off by a screeching cry. The cause of it was Chris McClain activating the microphone in front of him. Unlike Zeke the host was sadistically at ease as he addressed the enormous crowd.

_Butte, Montana! Home to a lot of things! Mostly the Evel Knevel __Days where Daredevils compete for bragging rights in the second most extreme drama filled event EVVVVVVER! The first of course being MY show TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! And it's follow up TOTAL DRAMA PEN PAL! _

The booing of the crowd turned to cheers…and Chris soaked it in completely in his element.

_Speaking of which…thanks to the kindness and creativity of you risk taking men and women this AWWWWWESOME track was created WHICH our own FAVORITE drama teens and the pen pal of the week will be riding! Of course we needed to add a few special touches…HAH HAH HAH!_

With one push of a remote button in the host's hand the quiet dirt path erupted into a mechanized mess of moving hills and flame throwers. Down below Ezekiel gulped hard. "I doon't really want to do this eh!"

The homeschooler cried out…a view not shared by his companions. Lite was drooling a bit and rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Harold was grinning and his eyes shone at the latest test to his mad skills and the rest…

_But let's introduce our lucky riders! Half Witted and Half Terrified with Fear…EZEKIEL! _

Ezekiel whimpered a bit as he reluctantly put on the red and yellow helmet matching his borrowed jumpsuit.

_The man of many mad skills and most of them a waste of time…HAROLD! _

Dressed in white and red the lanky male glared up at the cocky host though his helmet hid his annoyed expression. "Says you! I'll have you know my formable array has come in handy more times than I can count-"

"_Blah blah…who cares! Next up! The DON'T King of Sports…TYLER!"_

"HEY! I'll have you know that I plan on winning this race with my awesome athletic skills! You hear that guys? The RED guy! You know in the jumpsuit that's all red…he's winning this race YEAH!"

Tyler declared proudly before grabbing his handlebars firmly. What happened next was expected by all but Tyler…instead of charging forward triumphantly full throttle, the jock managed to hit the reverse by mistake.

Ezekiel's bike exploding from the impact was not. With a loud scream the prairie boy was launched right into the arms of the orange and red rider. "I caught me a Zeke!" She announced proudly while Chris laughed in delight.

_Our Insanity Queen IZZY! HA HA HA! AWWWWESOME! _

Izzy also grinned as she looked down at the slightly blackened figure in her arms. Ezekiel moaned. Nearby Lite let out a slow whistle. "Woah…that was lucky."

…

…

…

"I WANT AN IZZY HUG!" Lite suddenly wailed out startling Harold next to him causing the red haired boy to lose his balance on the machine and crash to the ground. Izzy however grinned.

"Oh okay!" In the blink of an eye the red haired female appeared next to Lite and proceeded to hug the azure haired boy with Ezekiel still in her arms.

"ACK! Suffocated…by…idol and…pen pal…loosing…consciousness…the…polls…were...RIGGED! You're the best and hottest girl of Total Drama hands do-"

***CRASH!***

_And the reason we're all here in Daredevil capital of the world…Lite Jones! Heh heh heh heh…_

From under the prairie boy and the crazy girl a denim clad arm slowly appears. After a weak wave it flopped back on the ground causing more delighted laughs to come from the narcissist host.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Well TDWT is more or less a writeoff…forget what they did to Zeke. X( So I've taken a rare break and updated this! :D

So first off **_Tim Montana's "Butte America"_ **I don't own. Good song though and thought it fit well! :D

Garry and Sam (Pen pals from last Chap) once again being to Coldstone 288! :D As for THIS pen pal **LITE JONES** belongs to **Nagasha**! :D Hope I exceeded your expectations…or at least made you pleased. ;)

And to my good writer buddy friend Necro…Come get your jerks! XD

*Imagi shakes her head*- Verbal or not Necro's characters must like my stories…the jerks anyway…hopefully some nice characters will cameo next. ;)

And Japanese word…Mina is everyone. ;)

So let see…been awhile…so A…B…C…D…and now E! :D

Oh Feeedooora…Imagi needs to speak to you… XD

As for future Pen Pal requests…letters Q, U, V and Z are open. The more unique the better…I'll let you know if I can use HIM. Yep! I've got plenty of girl pen pals, but the rest will all need to be boys to be fair. ;)

As for who got in and who didn't? Well guess you guys will just have to read and see. :D

Thanks for the reviews guys! :D

I'll try to update when I come back from the Fan EXPO in CANADA(leaving tommorrow! :O) AND Universal Studios AND Disney World (for my 30th B-Day!) in Orlando! :D

And don't forget to wish me a Happy B-Day on the 3rd guys! :D

And not to worry Necro...I will be somewhat good when meeting the producers, and Chris and the people who partially were responsible for Feral Zeke...XD

Thanks again!

Imagi


End file.
